Mi Amor
by panslostgirl
Summary: Kim/Jerry One-Shot... Jack has just broken up with Kim, and who will be there for her? None other then Jerry Martinez. Jerry has been hiding a crush on Kim for ages. Will he finally have the guts to tell her how he feels? Will she return the feelings? Or will she go back to Jack? Ideas for more One-Shots are welcome!


**Hey Guys! Normally I love Jack/Kim but I wanted to try something new. So here's my first Kim/Jerry fic. It will only be a one-shot. Enjoy!**

Kim POV

I walked into the dojo and saw Jerry kicking and punching a dummy.

"Hey Kimmers" he said. I couldn't muster up enough energy to hit him for calling me Kimmers. He clearly noticed.

"What's up?" he asked still kicking the dummy. I sat down and put on a smile.

"Nothing" I said and got my phone out. I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened between Jack and I earlier that day.

_~~~flashback~~~_

_I saw Jack walk into the park. He'd called me to meet him here. I wasn't sure why. _

_Jack and I had been dating for around 2 months now. I love him. I think. I've never been in love with anyone before and I think this is what it feels like. _

_He sat down next to me._

"_Hey Kimmy" he said and leaned over to kiss me. On the cheek. _

"_Is everything alright?" I asked. _

"_We need to talk…about us" he said. I looked really concerned. _

"_Why?" I asked._

"_Kim I..I think we should break up" he said quickly. My heart dropped. What? He must be joking. _

"_Wha-why?" I asked. My sight was becoming blurry with tears._

"_It's not anything you did Kim" he said quickly. I noticed he was avoiding eye contact._

"_Then why?" I asked. Jack looked slightly sad, but I couldn't tell why. He shouldn't be sad, it's him that is breaking up with me. _

"_Kimmy I'm so sorry but I don't love you" he replied sadly._

"_What? We've been dating for 2 months, how can you just say you don't love me?" I asked._

"_Kim it's honestly not your fault. I love someone else" he said. I gasped._

"_Who?" I whispered._

"_Michelle" he muttered._

"_I knew it" I hissed. _

"_I'm sorry Kim. I thought I could have you both. She was good for sex and you were good for a meaningful relationship. But then she said I had to choose. And I'm so sorry" he said. _

"_So you stayed with me so you could seem like the good boy, in a good relationship. I'm sorry if I wouldn't have sex with you after only 2 months" I said sarcastically. The tears were building up in my eyes, but I wouldn't let him see me cry._

"_I never wanted to hurt you" he pleaded. _

"_It's too late for that" I hissed. _

"_Fine Kim, whatever" he said and stormed off, I watched him, leave the park and walk down the streets before I finally stood up with tears damping my cheeks._

_~~~end of flashback~~~_

I quickly texted Jack.

**To: Jack**

**From: Kim**

**How could you Jack? You're a player. Don't ever talk to me again. I thought we were perfect but you know what? I never want to see you again.**

I stared at my phone screen willing myself not to cry.

"Why are you looking so much at your phone?" Jerry asked. He continued kicking and punching the dummy.

I could clearly see he wasn't that interested. I didn't want to bother him.

"Just waiting for my mum to text me about something tonight" I replied. I'd gotten a lot better at lying recently. I kept a smile on my face. Jerry seemed to look at me for a moment before stopping kicking the dummy and sitting next to me.

"What is it really?" he asked. He was sitting close, to me and I now realised he was shirtless. I shook my head with tears threatening to spill. My phone then buzzed.

**To: Kim**

**From: Jack**

**I know you're upset Kim but get over me. I don't love you. **

I read the text 3 times before putting my phone down. I can't believe he would say that. This is Jack. I thought that even if we broke up, he would still be here for me.. My cheeks were damp again. I felt Jerry put his arm around me and pull me closer.

"When did you break up?" he asked quietly. I realised he must have read my text.

"Earlier today" I replied in barely a whisper. I felt Jerry's grip tighten slightly.

**Jerry POV**

They broke up? This is the day I've been waiting for, for so long. But I didn't want Kim to be upset.

The truth is, I've had a crush on Kim for ages. I've wanted to tell her for so long.

But everything thinks that Jack and Kim belong together. They are the **IT** couple. I can't believe that they broke up.

I put my arm around her and pulled her close to me. I asked her when they broke up and she replied "earlier today". I tightened my grip on her when I realised she was crying.

I looked at her perfect face. Even when crying she looked beautiful. If Jack is going to react like that to their break-up then he doesn't deserve her. Even I don't deserve her. She's an angel.

"It's going to be alright" I whispered to her.

**Kim POV**

"It's going to be alright" Jerry whispered to me.

"No it isn't. Everyone's going to hate me" she replied.

Does she actually think that? No one could hate her.

"No one will hate you. Whatever the reason was, you are still Kim and everyone will love you" Jerry said. I gave him a weak smile, before dropping it.

"What was the reason?" he asked. I knew I could tell Jerry. Besides Jack, he was always my closest friend.

"He only used me to seem like a good person. He was cheating on me wi-with Michelle" I whispered sadly. Jerry pulled away from me and stood up.

"I get it. If you want to be Jack's friend over being mine" I said. He started walking away.

"I'm not being Jack's friend. I'm going to kick his ass for ever hurting you" he said with clenched fists.

"Jerry don't" I said. He kept walking. I quickly stood up and ran over to him. I stood in front of him, blocking his path.

"Kim move. He deserves to be hurt for hurting you" he said. I put my hands on his chest and held him back.

"Please don't go" I whispered. His features softened and he pulled me into a hug. I cried into his shirt. He held me close and rubbed my back. I felt very comfortable.

When I finally stopped crying I pulled away from Jerry. He still kept his arms loosely around me.

"I knew I was never good enough for him" I whispered. Jerry looked as if someone had slapped him.

"Not good enough for him. Not good enough for him?" Jerry questioned. I looked down.

Jerry put a finger under my chin and pulled my head up to look at him.

"You're right Kim. You aren't good enough for him. You are so much better. He didn't deserve you" Jerry said. I gave him a weak smile. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Thank-you" I whispered.

Just then Rudy walked in.

"Come on guys, I'm locking up. Time to go" he said. He ushered us out, locked the door and quickly left.

"I don't want to go home tonight. I don't want to be alone. Normally I would text Jack but…" I trailed off.

"You can stay at mine tonight" Jerry offered. I looked up at him.

"Really?" I asked.

"Sure. My parents love you. Say you're a good influence on me" he said with a smile.

"Thanks Jerry" I said. I got my phone out and text my mum.

**To: Mum**

**From: Kim**

**Hey Mum, Jack and I broke up, don't want to be alone, staying at Jerry's see you tomorrow**

Within a moment I got a reply.

**To: Kim**

**From: Mum**

It's fine, sorry to hear about you and Jack

I smiled at Jerry.

"Let's go" I said.

**Jerry POV**

When we arrived back to my house my Mum greeted us.

"Hello Jerome, Kimberly" she said.

"Hello Mrs Martinez" Kim replied.

"Sweetheart called me Juanita" she said. Kim nodded.

"Kim's staying the night" I said. Mum nodded. She doesn't really care what I do, as long as it isn't illegal and I can't get in trouble. Kim and I walked upstairs. We entered my room.

"You can sleep on the bed, I'll take the sofa" I offered. She nodded. I grabbed one of my shirts out of my wardrobe and handed it to her. She went into my bathroom and came out moments later wearing it. Just my top.

She looked amazing.

I'm a good 7 inches taller than her so the top came down to just above her knees.

"Can I go to bed?" she asked.

"Of course. Are you going to be alright?" I asked. She nodded. She walked over to hug me.

"Thank you for everything Jerry" she said. I nodded.

"Anything for you" I said. She got into my bed. I sat up on my phone making sure she fell asleep ok. When I knew she was finally asleep I changed into my pyjama bottoms and checked on Kim. A stary hair had fallen over her face. I gently moved it away.

"Goodnight mi amor" I whispered. I then got onto my sofa and to bed.

**Kim POV**

I woke up the next morning and instantly recognized that I was at Jerry's. I looked over to the sofa and noticed Jerry on his phone.

"Hey" he said when he realised I was awake.

"Hey" I muttered, remembering that Jack and I were broken up.

"Kim it will get better" he said, clearly sensing I was upset. He walked over to the bed and sat next to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Can I stay with you today?" I asked.

"Of course" he replied.

**Jerry and I spent the rest of the day together. When school started the next day he stayed with me. So did Milton, Eddie, Grace and Julie. (btw I know Eddie left, but I'm keeping him for this) They all shunned Jack for what he did. **

**I hope he regrets what he did for me.**

**~~~2 Weeks later~~~**

**Still Kim POV**

Jerry and I have been hanging out every day these past 2 weeks. He's such a good friend. He walks me to classes, picks me up for school and keeps Jack away. I couldn't ask for anyone better.

We were sitting at Jerry's house with Milton and Eddie, doing homework. Attempting homework. His parent's weren't home.

"I'm gonna go guys. I think I've taught you everything I can for one day" Milton said.

"I'll go too" Eddie said. Milton and Eddie both said their goodbyes and left. Just me and Jerry now. It's been just the two of us a lot lately. I've been enjoying it lately. I don't know what it is but I've been feeling things for him that I didn't before. I get jealous when he talks to other girls, when talks about them. I love being in his company and being the only girl with him.

I know he only thinks of me as a sister. Nothing more.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I smiled and nodded my head.

"What do you think of Jack now?" he asked. I know he had been avoiding that question for 2 weeks. I still wasn't sure how to answer.

"I'm honestly not sure. He was my boyfriend for 2 months. I don't know if I still love him or not" I said. Jerry looked shocked.

"How could you say you might still love him?" Jerry asked. He seemed slightly angry. I stood up.

"You don't know what it's like. I loved him for two months Jerry. That doesn't just go away" I hissed.

"But he cheated on you. He's a low life player who cheated" Jerry said raising his voice.

"I KNOW THAT" I yelled. Jerry looked shocked that I yelled.

"Don't yell at me Kim" Jerry said angrily.

"You act like I'm supposed to just get over Jack. But I did love him. Just because you've never been in a committed relationship, doesn't mean you can judge others" I yelled. Then I slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Jerry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm just gonna go" I whispered. I ran right past Jerry and to his front door. I'm such an idiot. Jerry is the one who has been here for me unconditionally and I just yelled at him and said stupid things. As I reached for the front door I felt someone tug on my other wrist. I was twisted quickly around and was facing Jerry. He looked angry but sad.

"Don't go Kim" he whispered. I looked up at him. He looked more serious than I've ever seen him.

"Kim you're so stupid" Jerry said. I tried to pull away from him but he held the top of both of my arms in a tight grip.

"Jerry-?"

"The reason I've not been in a committed relationship is because I love you" he whispered. I stopped trying to pull away and looked up at him. He looked sincere.

"Why didn't y-"

"Why didn't I say anything? You were dating my best friend Kim. I couldn't do anything without looking like a jackass" Jerry said. I pulled out of his grip and backed up. Jerry kept coming closer.

"Jerry I don't honestly know what to say" I whispered.

"I love you" he said. I realised I had hit the wall. Jerry noticed and put his arms either side of my head.

"Jerry-I-I love you" I whispered.

"Kim are you just saying that?" he asked.

"I-no- I do love you. You've been here for me ever since Jack broke up for me and I've been thinking about how I feel. And being here with you now I know how I truly feel" I whispered.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that" he said. I noticed his face inching closer to mine. I closed the gap. Our lips touched and sparks flew. It was perfect. Our mouths moved in perfect sync. I breathed in his scent. I was so used to his cologne and I now noticed he had a minty smell as well.

When we pulled away I smiled.

Jerry leaned forward and put his forehead on mine.

"You don't understand how long I've been waiting to do that" he breathed. I then felt my phone vibrate.

**To: Kim**

**From: Jack**

**Babe, I made a huge mistake breaking up with. I love you way more then I love Michelle. Please take me back Kimmy 3**

I showed Jerry the text. He clenched his fists.

"What a jackass" he hissed.

"Give me a second to text him back" I replied.

**To: Jack**

**From: Kim**

**It's over Jack. I don't love you, I'm with Jerry and I love him. Forget me**

I put my phone down and smiled.

"I love you not him" I said. He captured my lips in another kiss. And it was perfect again.

"Kim Crawford will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. I smiled.

"Of course"

**~~~Next Day~~~**

Jerry and I walked into school hand in hand. People gave us looks, but shockingly they weren't judging, but approval. Grace came running up to us.

"OMG I knew this would happen" she squealed.

"What?" I asked.

"Jerry's had a crush on you for ages. Finally he grew a pair of balls and asked you out" she yelled. I laughed. We walked to my locker to get my books for our first lesson together.

"Oi Martinez" someone yelled. Jerry and I both turned to see Jack.

"Get your hands off of my girl" he yelled. Jerry continued holding my hand.

"What are you talking about Jack? Jerry is my boyfriend" I yelled.

"Kim you and I are meant to be. You are just dating him to hide your true feelings for me" Jack said. I laughed.

"As if. I love Jerry" I replied. Jerry smirked at Jack. I saw what was about to happen before Jerry did. Jack raised his fist and punched Jerry straight in the jaw.

"JERRY" I screamed. He fell to the floor. I kneeled down to help him up, but he stood on his feet instantly. He punched Jack in the jaw but Jack stayed standing. They both started punching each other. Everyone formed a crowd around them.

"STOP IT" I yelled repeatedly, but they didn't. Jerry fell to the floor after a hard punch. Jack was about to punch him again when I did something very stupid. I ran in the way of Jack's fist. He didn't even realised he had punched me until I was on the floor holding my bleeding nose.

I started crying in pain. Jerry saw me and he look like something snapped. He got up off of the floor in a flash and started punching Jack. Jack was down on the floor before anyone could hold Jerry. He kept punching him.

"Don't ever touch her again" he hissed.

"JERRY STOP" I yelled. He stopped punching Jack and looked at me.

"Fine. You're lucky she's here" Jerry hissed at Jack. He pulled himself off of Jack and came over to me. He helped me up and pulled me close to him.

"Thank-you" I whispered.

"Anything for you mi amor. I love you and I will always be here to protect you" Jerry said. We kissed gently.

Jerry is my knight in shining armour. My hero. He was here for me when I needed him. I love this boy so much.

**So that's it. I hope everyone liked. **

**If anyone has any ideas for more one shots then I will be happy to write them. **

**I don't mind what couple or what setting. 3**


End file.
